


We will fight

by NekoNice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'll Add Tags As I Go On, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Married Characters, Other, Sick Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNice/pseuds/NekoNice
Summary: Lance's life was good.He's got the job of his dreams, he's got a husband that he loves with every fiber of his being and an adorable angel of a daughter. But then Keith got sick.It was a hit in the face, especially for Lance who now had to work twice as hard and be an only dad, while the love of his life is in the hospital.This all happened four month ago and more struggles are coming up.





	1. Just live normally

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my first language, if a word doesn't make sense in the sentence then please excuse any errors I've made)
> 
> So this is my first ever fanfiction, I'm excited and nervous, but I hope you enjoy

The curtains flatter, holding back the fresh morning light, but a little stream of light does make its way into the room. A bedroom, big enough to at least fit a desk with a computer on it, a dresser, a small full body mirror and of course the king size bed in the left corner to the wall, with a nightstand next to it and a purple carpet in the middle of the room.

Because the window is also on the left wall, the ray of light covers half of the bed first. The bed is arranged so that one person will lay with their back against the wall, but that spot is empty, the pillow does look like it's been used, but that must have been sometimes ago. On the other sport does lay someone, their body cover in purple blanket. A man's face comes just above the blanket, his dark brown hair lays messily on his lighter acorn coloured skin. He has the blanket pulled all towards him and is almost curled up in to a bal.

Laying there still sleeping, unknown to the world. He looks at ease, the silence surrounding him feels calm, like nothing could can break it, until...

_BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP!_

His once peaceful face, immediately fall in to a frown. He groans and straightened his legs to move up a bit, so that an arm can come out from under the covers to put an end to the irritating sound. He finally pushes the button, after missing a few times, to stop the alarm clock. Immediately he pulls his arm back and curled back up in to a ball, pretending his still asleep. He puts his alarm way early then actually needed, he does need that time to get ready.

But, his peace was quickly disturbed, by a sound in the hallway. Lance, still half asleep, didn't immediately recognize what the sound was. Until his door was kicked in, or that's what it sounded like.

Before Lance could even open his eyes and react, there was an huge weight on him jumping up and down.

"PAPA!! Papaa! Get up! Get up! Get uuppp!"

Lance gives a loud groan as his six year old daughter, on her knees jumps up and down on his chest, well also pulling the blanket off of him. He try's to pull it back, but to no avail.

"AaAAaaA!- I'm up! I'M UP!!" He screams at her, turning around to grab at her.

He looks up at her. She's wearing her pajamas pans with a pattern of cat face's on it. Her pajama t-shirt has a big cat on the front that was sleeping, the cat layed on the text 'i love cat naps'.

Lance can finally grab her by her sides and stop her bouncing up and down. They look at each other for a moment sea blue eyes meeting moss green one's. Lance looks at her with a irritated frown on his face, or he tries to, the side of his mouth is curling up and there is a spark in his eyes. His daughter is still grining from ear to ear and she's still a little bouncy.

The moment her face does fall in doubt, that her father is actually mad at her, does Lance strike. Flipping her over and tickling her in to the mattress and also planting fart sounds to her cheeks. She's laughing and screaming well trying to get away from her father.

lance's mornings usually didn't start this wild, but he could understand why Elena was so hyper. it's her first day of kindergarten after all and she's been looking forward to it for the longest time. That can also be because Lance's has been hyping it up. That she will learn how to read there and count to a hundred, she was always a curious one and always wanted to learn things.

She was also looking forward to making friends. Because Lance needs to work full time, from morning to late in the afternoon and then still at home sometimes. it meant that they don't really have time to go to the playground or do fun activities. So Lance is really happy that she's going to meet kids her age and not sit around at his desk or with a sitter.

After there tickle fight ended they went to get ready for the day, they when to the bathroom, Lance shaved, washed his face and Elena would nag him a little, by asking if she could use his deodorant. He comb Elena's goulden blond hair and ask how she would like it today, she wanted it down, her hair would be dropping just on her shoulders, but Lance did say that she would have to choose a pretty hair band so that no hair would come in her face. They brushed their teeth together and then go to pick out their clothes. They go to Elena's room first, so that Lance can help her pick out her clothes.

"So, what does my princess want to wear?" He asked, going over to the white dresser with pink heart on it. Her room did have a little pink, purple trend going on, even though her walls were white, everything in her room had at least one of the two colors in them.

She giggled at the nickname and went to stand next to him to look at the clothes. "Something pretty"

Lance snorts "How adout a skirt?" He asks, opening the drawer and looking through the folded clothes.

"Yes!" She gasps. "The one with the dots!" She says, excitedly pulling on his shirt.

Lance chuckles. That's her favourite skirt, so of course she would want to wear it today. "And then the this t-shirt?" He asks, holding it up for her to see.

"No! The one with the heart."

Lance snorts "Your going have to be a little bit more precise Princess. Since you have eight t-shirt with hearts on them!" He says sarcastically, holding up one of them.

She just chuckles in response.

 

***

 

They finish picking out her outfit. Black panty's, her favourite dark blue skirt with magenta dots on it, the dots are bigger at her waist and get smart as the skirt reach her knees. She also wears a light gray t-shirt with a heart on it that has the same colour as the dots on her skirt, the yellow thread that stitches the heart to the shirt fit's perfectly with Elena's golden locks. Lance helped her with the panty's so she wouldn't pull any holes in them and layed out the rest of her clothes on the bed.

"Thank you" Elena say after Lance lays her clothes out for her.

"Your welcome sweety." He says, walk to to the door. "I'm going to get dressed and then make breakfast. Be sure to be done by then."

"Yeah, yeah." Is the response he hears when he walks to his own room.

Lance open that drawer of his dresser, picking out an outfit to wear. He wears an aquamarine blue blouse with navy blue jeans that fits nicely with his also navy blue coat. He's a fashion designer at altean after all, so he has to at least look the part. He designs normal clothes but he is more in the department of wedding dresses, that is altean's specialit, their wedding dresses are in the top five of best dresses, so the wedding dress department is the most important to the company and they wouldn't just take any employee, that's why Lance is so proud of himself for getting the job.

After he's done with checking himself out in the mirror, does he makes his way to the kitchen. Their apartment isn't big, one bedroom for two, one bedroom for one, a bathroom and one toilet, a room for laundry. A normal sized kitchen, a living room the is big enough to fit a dinner table for at least four people, a L-shaped couch with a small coffee table in front of it, a small dresser where the tv stands on and a few shelves on the wall for books and other stuff. It may not be big but the quality is good. It's not like an apartment for a student where nothing works, that also means that it's not cheap, but Lance has a good job, so he can afford and support his family, even if it's hard with money sometimes.

Lance gets the ingredients for breakfast, he's going to make Elena favourite, pancakes with strawberries and nutella. She would normally only get pancakes as breakfast in the weekend, but since today is a special day, he will make an exception and suprise her. He had finished making two thick pancakes and the third one was almost done when he heard Elena coming from the hall in to the lifting room. She saw lance and hopped to the kitchen, when she got a better look at what he was doing, she gasped.

"Are you making pancakes?!"

Lance just smiled and hummed, not looking away from the pan.

"Your the best papa ever!" She says, huging him from the side.

"Yeah, yeah." only when he's doing nice things, but then again he does like to spoil her a little bit. "I'm almost done." He says, looking down at her, smiling. "Can you sit at the table and wait until I'm finished?"

She nods and makes her way to the dinner table. Lance finishes the third pancakes and he starts putting the pancakes together, a thin layer of nutella between each pancake and a thick layer on top. He sprinklers so sliced up strawberry pieces on the top and then it's finished. He licks his fingers clean and makes his way to the table.

"Breakfast for a queen." He says, dramatically putting the plate in front of her.

She shakes her head, chuckling her nose curling up, the freckles on her nose rolling with the skin. "i thought i was a princess?" She remarked, cutting in to her pancakes.

Lance was back in the kitchen, grabbing a bowl to put his cereal in. "You got an upgrade." He responds, pulled the milk out of the fridge and pushing it shut with his hip. "And it's only morning!" he says, putting a little more emphasis at the end of his sentence to make it dramatic.

Elena just smiles, ignoring him in favor of enjoying her pancakes. Lance sighs, his comedy gold giong completely unnoticed.

He pours a glass of milk for Elena and himself, puts the glasses and his bowl of cereal on the table and goes to site on the opposite of her. They eat in an comfortable silence, Elena's humming in delight could sometimes be heard.

Lance's bowl is almost empty and Elena is almost done with her pancakes as well. so Lance takes his time to look to just look at her, he has a small genuent smile on his face and his eyes are filled with love and pride. he does this sometimes, just looking at her, he's so proud to call such beautiful and kind girl his daughter.

"Stop it." Elena suddenly spoke, shocking Lance out of his trans. She looks at him almost shy, but there is still a smile on her face.

"What?" He asks, amusement in his voice and a grin on his face.

"Your staring at me again." She says, her cheeks getting a little rosy color to them.

"What!?!" He says his grin going wider. "Can't a father appreciate how cute his daughter is anymore?" He puts a hand on his heart, making his words more dramatic.

Elena put her hands on her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Aaw, you shy when people look at you?" He puts on a childish tone.

"You do this every morning!" She groans, but Lance can still see the grin on her face through her hands.

"I look at you much more than just in the morning." There is a little bit of honestly in his tone. Because it is true, From the moment he held her as a little baby in his arms, was the moment he never wanted look anywhere else. He lifts a spoon full of cereal, the bottom of the bowl coming in to fewe.

Elena drop's her hands, cheeks still rosy but there is a grin on her face. She looks embarrassed and at the same time happy to have her father's attanchion. She looks lance dead in the eyes.

"I'm not cute." She says, desperately trying not to let her grinning be heard in her voice.

"Your adorable." He says back, also trying to hold back his grin and make his words sound serious.

Elena leans on the table, her chest almost touching her plate of partly finished pancakes, she sticks her tongue out at him, trying to hold back her lachter. Lance mimics her, leaning a little bit on the table and sticking his tongue out, but they can't hold back their lachter for long.

"Eat your food!" Lance says, through his laughter.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Lance says, unable to stop his lachter. That puts an end to the conversation, they eat the rest of their breakfast in silence, with occasional grinning, from Elena mostly.

 

***

Once their done eating and lance puts the dishes in the a dishwasher, not putting it on yet because there they aren't enough dirty dishes. He'll put it on later tonight when they've eaten dinner.

Lance puts Elena's lunch box in her bag, he prepared it last night, just some sandwiches and some fruit. Elena was jumping at him, nagging him to put her stuff in the school bag faster.

"Come on papa." She nags, pulling on his shirt.

"ok, ok relax" He says, giving her her bag. She grabs it out of his hand before he can even let go and runs to the hallway. Lance knows that this is just her way of being nervous. He knows that underneath all the energy lies a shy and scared girl who is going to school for the first time and he has the sneaking suspicion that when they get to the school, that all that fear will come out.

Lance grabs his own laptop bag, where he also puts his sketchbook in and walks after Elena, the in hallway. She's leaning against the front door, holding the backpack tightly to her chest. "Hey, Ms nag-a-lot." He says dryly, getting push in the stomach as a result, he just grins "Come on let me help you with your shoes." He says kneeling down to get her shoes.

He puts her shoes on, black boots with red hearts on the side and holds her red coat, so she can slip her arms through sleeves. He gets his own coat, puts his shoes on and swings his bag over his shoulder, he does the same to Elena, putting her backpack on.

"Alrighty!" Lance said after he gat his keys in hand. "Is my princess ready to go!" He says energetic, wearing a happy smile ' _My little girl is going to school!'_ He sticks his hand out so she can hold on to him when they walk to the car. Elena is wearing a just as excited smile and is adout to grab his hand, but then her face falls as she looks at his hand. Her brows frown in thought for just a second and then they shoot up in realization and she's running back to the living room.

"Elena!" Lance calls after her, a little confused. "Not with your shoes in the living room!"

"You forgot something." Is all she says, from what lance things is the hallway to their bedrooms. She's already coming back around the corner with something in her in her right hand, that she has clenched in a fist. She stops it front of him holding out her hand.

Lance just grins at her "ok then" he says kneeling down to her level. "What did I forget?"

She smiles kindly at him and opens her hand and right there in her palm lays a ring. Not to small, but also not to big, the outside of ring has a silver colour, while the inside is a light blue, it's a wedding ring.

Lance's face falls and his eyes file with sadness then he realises that Elena is still looking at him and he quickly puts on a smile, but the sadness can still be seen in his eyes. He takes the ring, but doesn't move to stand up, he just looks at the ring. His eyes now looks guilty and his brow is frowned in thought. How could he forget his ring? he would normally feel naked if he didn't wear it and now he just forgot it? He quickly blames it on Elena's hyperness from this morning, because he can't dwell on it, he can't go down that hole, not again.

He looks up at Elena, who has now dropped her hand and was raising an eyebrow at him, probably a bit confused about why her father looked unhappy for a moment and didn't just appreciate that she went to get his ring.

He smiles at her again, cutting of his own thoughts. He puts a hand on Elena's head and leans in to plas a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for getting me my ring princess." He says in a light and gentle tone.

She smiles "your welcome papa." But then her smile vanishes and she looks at the ground.

"You ok?" She asks softly, like she's afraid to ask, concerned on her face.

Lance gives her a grateful smile. "Yeah." it's almost like whisper, like his afraid that if he says his words to loud that he'll start to cry.

"I'm fine." He says with glassy eyes. He leans forward and kisses her forehead again.

He gives the ring one last look and puts it on his right hand, he knows it's not the right way to wear a wedding ring, he works at a company which specialty is wedding dress, but he likes it this way, he can look at it when he writes something, when he's sewing fabric and just hold it close to himself.

He stands up and sighs, closing his eyes, collecting his thoughts and letting go of all the gloomy feelings he has. Instead he try's to focuses on the joy of his daughters first day at school, the joy he was feeling just a moment ago.

"Ok." Lance finally sighs, opening his eyes.

"We got everything?" He ask, trying to smile and get his happy tone back. Elena nods slowly, sending him a confused look. It's like a switch got turned on and he forgot that he seemed sad for a moment.

"Then what are we still doing here!?" He says loudly, moving his arms dramatically in his excitement.

He moves to grab the door handle. "Let's go to school!" He says well opening the door, dramatically bowing down and letting his arm point to the door.

"My lady." He says like he's holding the door for some royal princess. Elena just giggles at how silly he's being.

"Thank you, kind sir." She says with lachter in her words, walking through the door. Lance walks after her and the door clicks shut after him, he lockes it and then their of to school.


	2. Step by step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, but I'm happy with mostly  
> Everything in this chapter. This picks up right where the first chapter left off. 
> 
> I want to give a little shout out to FolsiC, who left a comment on the first chapter. It gave me the energy to keep writing. So thank you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

They race down the stairs of the eight-story apartment building, they life on the second floor so there are just enough stairs to have a fun little race without getting too tired of it from it.

Elena started out strong taking the lead, but Lance with his long legs catches up fast and takes the lead from her, laughing as he passes her. He stays in the lead, blocking Elena from getting past him.

They're almost at the bottom of the staircase, Lance looks back for just a second, Elena close behind him. He takes a deep breath and as he sighs it out. He starts panting heavily, his steps start getting sloppy and he's slowing down, causing him to moving to the side a bit, making a little bit of an opening. Elena immediately takes the opportunity and flashes past him. Lance groans dramatically, but there's a little smile on his lips. Elena laugh's loud as she passes him.

The end of the staircase comes in sight as they cut the corner and they both speed up a bit, but Lance slows down at the last few steps. Elena jumps over the last step and wins the race, she throws her arms in the air and jumps up and down, she only gets a few jumps in and then realizes her legs are too tired for that.

Lance gets down the last steps of stairs and leans on his knees, catching his breath. He wasn't really tired, he's actually overdoing the whole act-out-of-breath thing a little bit because of course, he's going to let Elena win. Her legs are way smaller than his, even if she's pretty tall for her age. She still only comes to about Lance's hip, so compared to his long legs, is she not very fast. Of course, Lance does let himself win from time to time, he does have his pride and it would get obvious if he lost all the time.

"Oke, oke, we get it you won." Lance says making it seem more dramatic then it actually is, he stands up straight and walks to her. "Now put your arms down and let's go." He says pushing her arms down, an amused grin on his face. He takes Elena's hand and starts heading towards the parking lot of the apartment building. Elena giggles and takes his hand and happily hops next to her father.

They get to the parking lot. Elena almost run's straight to the car when she sees it, but Lance pulls her back by the arm, saying that she can't just cross without looking if a car is coming. Lance opens the car door and puts Elena in the car seat, making sure she's safely secure. He gets in the driver's seat and rides out of the parking lot.

***

It's busy on the road, it's a Monday morning so it's to be expected. People going to school, to work, trying to get to the places they need to be. Lance and Elena just listen to the radio, singing horribly off-key to whatever song comes on.

They turn the corner and get to the road leading up to the school. Lance immediately notices the mood change the moment they turn the corner, Elena stops singing, she doesn't even hum along with the song. Lance looks at her in the rear-view mirror. She's looking out the window, her big green eyes looking with fear and nervousness at the school building.

They've been to the school before, to meet the teachers and to show Elena around, but this time it's for real. She's going to stay here in a new place, with new people, and without her papa there for her. Lance isn't gonna lie he's also nervous, he's going to leave his little girl all alone. It's gonna be a big step not just for her, but for him as well.

lance drives up to the parking lot of the school and finds a spot. He gets out of the car and goes to unbuckle Elena, he puts her on the ground and puts her bag on her back. He has everything he needs and locks the car. "Oke, princess." Lance says as he started heading to the school building. "Let's go!"

He was only a few steps away from the car when he noticed that Elena wasn't following him. He looks back and sees her standing next to the car door unmoving. She's looking at the ground, big green eyes starting to get glassy the long Lance stares at her.

His face softens. "Elena?" Lance asks, His voice soft and caring. He kneels down to her level, hands coming up to cup her cheeks. "Hey-" She moves away from his hands, her arm going up to her face so she can rub the tears that are now falling along her cheeks into her sleeve.

Lance sighs "baby girl." He doesn't like to see her crying, even though he expected this. He knows her well enough now to know how she expresses her feelings, she usually bottles up every negative feeling she has, trying to act excited or happy instead until she can't take it anymore and crying is usually the end result of that. Even though they don't share a single drop of blood, they do have that in common with each other.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lance asks, trying to look her in the eyes. Elena keeps trying to stop the tears with her sleeve or hands, little sobs leave her mouth. Lance finally gets eye contact and gives her a gentle smile and opens his arms and as if it were instinct does Elena falls in his arms, nuzzle's into his shoulder, probably getting snot on his coat in the process, but Lance doesn't care.

He holds her tight, hand going through her hair in a soothing motion. He kisses her forehead and waits for her to calm down a bit. "It's oke to scared you know?" He says, looking down at her worryingly. "You're going to be in a new place with new people. Of course, that's gonna be scary."

Elena responds when her breathing evens out, she looks up at him. Big eyes full of emotion "R-really?" She asks, voice little.

"Of course." Lance response immediately. "If I'm being honest, I'm a little scared too." He whispers.

Elena let's go of him then and looks him in the eyes. "Why?" She asks a little bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Well." He looks away thinking. "I think every parent is a little scared of leaving their child. They wouldn't be there to watch over them." He says slowly. Elena looks at the ground, there's a pout on her lips and her brows are furrowed together, her eyes are still glassy, but the tears have stopped. "But." He says, cupping her cheeks. "I know that your a big girl, who always what's to learn and that you'll make friends in no time." He kisses one of her cheeks and gives her a hopeful smile. "You'll be fine, baby girl."

Elena slowly nods her head yes, lips still in a pout. "Do really you have to go to work?" She asks softly.

Lance laugh's a bit at that. "Yes princess, sorry." He pat's her on the head. "But you will be oke, you'll see." She nods again, but it doesn't really look like she's convinced, but there isn't really anything else Lance can say. He squeezes her cheeks lightly. "Come on! Turn that frown upside down!" Elena laugh's and slaps his hands away.

"There we go." Lance said, seeing the freckles on her face dance with the smile. He stands up. "Oke, let's go." He says calmly, holding his hand out for her. Elena's face falls once again, she looks from his hand to his face. Lance smiles at her and she smiles back and takes his hand.

They go through the gate and enter the schoolyard, kids from about five to seven years old are running around the playground equipment, most of them are playing with one and other, some are roughhousing with each, others are just playing tag or hide and seek. There are also other parents dropping off their kids, some immediately run away from there parents to go play with there friends, others look scared or nervous and cling tightly to their parents.

Lance sports Laura, Elena's teacher. She's standing near the school's entrance watching over the endless sea of running children. Lance and Elena maneuver their way through and across the playground. Elena is clinging to Lance for dear life, almost making it impossible for him to walk. Elena's teacher sees them and waves, Lance waves back and Elena hides her face in her father's leg.

"Hey, there you two." Laura says happily. She has brown hair that goes blonde halfway through her hair, it's in a bun, but because of her curls, hair spirals out around the bun. Her face is thin and her eyes are a sunny green. She's wearing a blue coat and light blue jeans. She looks at Elena who only gives her one look and then pushes her face back in Lance jeans. Laura laugh's a little and looks to her father. "She's nervous." Laura whispers.

"Yeah." Lance whispers back sadly, patting the clinging child at his leg on the head.

Laura kneels down to her level "Hey, do you remember me?" Elena doesn't move, so Lance kneels down next to her, so she has no place to hide and is forced to look Ms. Laura in the eyes.

"You remember Ms. Laura right?" Lance encourages. "You said she was such a nice lady when you met her?" He adds smiling, getting a giggle from Laura.

Elena looks at the ground, her hands playing with the edge of her coat. Laura looks at her with sympathy in her eyes. "It's gonna be oke sweety." She puts her hand on the little girl's arm in a comforting manner. "There are a lot of new children here how are just as nervous as you are. So your not alone." Elena doesn't look up, just continues to pout and stare at the ground. Laura and Lance share a concerned look.

Lance sighs. "I have to go." At that Elena does look up, turning to face him with sad puppy eyes, begging him to stay. "Oo princess." He's already feeling guilty. He brings her in for a hug and kisses her forehead. "I do really have to go. But you'll see me again soon."

Laura stands up straight. "Elena, you can stand with me if you want? When the bell rings we'll all go inside together."

Lance stands up too, Elena keeps looking at him. Giving him this look as if she could mentally make him stay. Lance let's out a heavy sigh and face's Ms. Laura. "Take care of her." He says unsure.

"Of course." Her respond immediate and she gives him a kind smile.

Lance looks at Elena, who is looking at him as if he's betrayed her. Well, there's nothing he can do or say now, he'll just have to leave and hope that she'll be oke. He gives her one last kiss on the cheek. "You be good, oke. Listen to Ms. Laura." She doesn't answer and just stands there being grumpy. "I'm gone need a yes." Lance says strictly.

"Yes." she mumbles.

"Good girl."

He walks to the gate but turns back one more time to wave. Laura waves a little, but Elena just stares at him, eyes going glassy once again, but with a little bit of hesitation does she wave back and Lance has to walk away with a heavy heart.

***

Lance parks his car in the garage of the Altean company which is a big office building, with this main floor holding one of their biggest shop and boutiques The Altean company specializes in wedding dresses, but also in normal clothing. So they have many shops and boutiques throughout the city.

Lance works in the wedding dress department so he designs them and works with a team of other talented people to make the dress come to life. If a team of people like this is made then it's usually for someone special because they also have dresses on hand, but if it's an original dress made specifically for them, a team will be put together, but that will cost that person a whole lot of money. They do also make wedding dresses for in the boutiques, those are less expensive.

Lance is glad that it's gotten a bit calmer at the office. They've recently finished a huge project, it was a big deal because the buyer was none other then Zarkon, the boss of the galra company and altean's rival. Well, ex-rival now. That's why this dress was so important it was for Zarkon's wife, Honerva. Zarkon and Honerva never had a proper wedding, so they're going to redo there vows and have a ceremony.

Zarkon also came to the realization that this rivalry between Altean and the Galra had to stop, his son was soon to inherit the company, so without this rivalry, they could all focus on making good quality clothes and pleasing their costumes instead of fighting for the best sale. Allura, the boss of Allean after her father died, agreed.

So the start of peace begin with this wedding dress, Zarkon would pay vol price and Honerva would help with the design of the dress and then Altean would do the rest.

It was cheos. For the last month's the whole company's only concern was this dress, it had to be perfect. Lance had the honor to be one of the people on the team that was put together for this dress, he made the final stitches on the dress, before it was shown to Honerva. But now that the dress is finally finished and gone can things finally calm down at Altean.

Lance goes up to the elevator out of the garage. He pushes the button and waits, the elevator gets down and Lance gets in. "Hold the door!" Someone shouts, the moment the doors start coming. Lance quickly pushes the button to hold the doors open and the person dashes in. "Thank you." The man says breathing heavily, leaning on his knees.

"Shiro?"

The man looks up. "Hey, Lance." He responds with a friendly smile.

"What brings you here?" Lance asks, returning the friendly smile.

Shiro shrugs and leans against the wall of the elevator well Lance pushes the button again to close the door. "Allura ask me to bring something for her."

"Husband of the year." Lance response sarcastically. Getting a small laugh from Shiro.

"How are you?" Shiro asks, putting on his caring voice. He could always do that see what was worrying people and get them to say it. He is the dad friend of the group, he has to live up to the reputation, but Lance has always just found it easy to talk to Shiro.

"Good." Lance response softly. "Glad all that with Zarkon is finally over."

"O my God. Allura would not stop worrying about that." Shiro states.They continue to make small talk the whole way up, nothing big just two friends catching up. They pass the front desk and Coran waves them good morning.

" I almost forget to ask, but How did it go with Elena?" Shiro at some point asks.

Lance sighs. "As well as I aspect it to go. She was excited in the morning and cried in the parking lot when we got there."

Shiro makes a sad face. "Poor girl."

"I don't know if I handed it right. I couldn't get her out of that state and I just left her there." He like he's betrayed her and it apparently shows on his face.

"Hey." Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his footsteps. "You did the best you could. At the end of the day, words are just words and can only do so much, if they don't get through then you can't do anything about it." He looks away for a second thinking. "I'm sure that she'll have fun at school and that when you go and get her she'll be happy she went."

Lance looks at the ground letting Shiro's words sink in. "Yeah, thanks Shiro." He responds with a little smile. Shiro gives him a reassuring nod.

They eventually get to the hallway where Lance needs to be and a little further ahead is Allura's office. "Hey, when you're on your break, you want to go get some food together?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"At Hunk's." They both say in unison, laugh after they do so.

"I'll see you then." Shiro says walking in the direction of Allura's office.

"Hey." Lance calls "what did Allura need anyway?" He asks, curiosity taking the better of him.

Shiro walks back to him leans in so only Lance can here him and with an amused smile whisper's "Tampons." And leans back.

"Wow." Lance says, holding back his laughter. "Husband of the year!" He shouts, Throwing his hands up in the air in a yay-motion making Shiro laugh. They wave and go their separate ways.

Lance said it's calmer at the office, but cheos is usually the norma at Altean. There are always teams working on different projects, people working on multiple projects at once. fabrics rolls and sewing stuff will be littered everywhere, even though they clean it up at the end of the day, but every morning someone will have ripped the fabric closet open and it would start all over again. Everyone has their assigned desks, but people are always running around, so the only time they're ever there is when they're sketching or they're busy with the sewing machine.

There will always be something that needs to be done, there are always people that need help, so you're never left doing nothing. Lance just takes it one step at a time. Check if any of his sketch where approved, if he can get started on some of them, if he can help people out, checking up with teams that he's in, always running around.

When Elena would go with him, his attention would always go to her. Because they would be running around in a place where Sharpe objects are around, with a little girl that always wants to help and who doesn't always stay when you ask her to. So right now he's really glad she isn't here and can finally play with children her age.

Time slips away from him as he loses himself in his work. He's at some point sitting at his desk, sewing something for some dress, probably for one of the projects. He has his earbuds in, listening to music on his phone.

There's a sudden tap on his shoulder and it shocks him out of his trans.

"Wow sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Shiro says, standing in front of him.

"Shiro?" He looks at the clock. "It's that time already." He says.

"I guess that shows how much you enjoy working here."

"Yeah." Lance says cleaning up his things a bit and getting his bag. "It's also Just normal for me to lose all sense of time."

Shiro shrugs. "You ready to go." He says already starting to walk out.

"Yep." Lance response following after him.

They make their way down and pass the front desk, Coran is sitting there not really doing anything special it seems. He looks up when he sees them approaching. "Oo are you two off to lunch? Do you mind if I tag along?" He asks with a friendly smile making his mustache curl up.

"Of course not Coran, come on." Lance says, happy to have one more friend come along.

The three of them walk down the street to the yellow lion Hunk's restaurant. It's a bit far away from Altean, but for Hunk's food is it totally worth it.

They enter the restaurant and immediately their noses are hit with delicious smells of all kinds of foods. Shay, Hunk's wife. Stands near the entrance. She has short brown hair, chocolate brown skin, Big earrings and she's wearing a dress with an apron.

She recognizes the three of them and greets them with a friendly smile. They talk a bit, just friends catching up like old times. She shows them to there table and gives each of them a menu.

"Do I even need to explain the menu?" Shay asks sarcastically.

"With how much we come here?" Coran answers, flipping through the menu. "I know this menu better than I know my own mustache." He says, rolling the edge of said mustache between his fingers, the others laugh and pick out their food. Shay takes their orders and walks away. The tables around them are mostly taken, waiters walking around, taking orders or going from table to table with food.

Shay comes back with their food and drinks. The three of them eat and talk, small talk about things that happened to them last week or just things the others have missed. It's a pleasant feeling, a cozy feeling of friendship, a friendship that throughout the years still is here. Lance owes a lot to his friends, they've been with him through his worst and his best and even now they're still here. He wouldn't have made it without them.

They're about halfway through there meal when Hunk comes out of the kitchen, he looks around as if he's searching for something. His eyes land on them and he smiles upon seeing them. He quickly maneuvers his way to them.

"Hunk!" Coran shouts. "The chef shouldn't be out of the kitchen! Especially not with how many people are in here!"

"I know, I know, I'll make it quick." He responds hastily, getting to their table. He puts a hand on Lance's shoulder. "How did it go with Elena?" He asks just ask hastily.

"Oo quiznak!" Coran shouts. "How could I have forgotten that that was today! I must be getting old." He says mostly to himself.

Lance puts on a nervous smile. "Honestly, I can only answer that after I've picked her up from school."

At that point, Shay comes dashing out of the kitchen, hands on her hips. "Hunk!" She shouts at him.

"I'll be right there." He says quickly waving at her and then turning back to his friends. "Oke. Then text me as soon as you and Elena get home." Lance nobs, Hunk nobs back and quickly runs back to his wife. He says something to her, but she just smiles kindly, trying to get him back in the kitchen.  
The three of them chuckle at the scene and get back to their food.

They're done with their food, they sit and chat a bit, letting the food go down. At some point does Lance check his phone, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. He gets up and leaves, the other two watch him as he goes.

"Poor man." Coran comments sadly.

"Yeah." Shiro response in the same sad tone.

***

Lance is sitting in one of the bathroom stalls looking at the phone in his lap. He can only call twice a day and if he doesn't pick up then he can't call again, that's was what they've agreed on. They've done it like this so that it wouldn't disturb Keith's recovery too much. So Lance calls when he's on break and in the evening when Elena goes to bed so they can say goodnight to each other.

It's still nerve-wracking to call, just to hear him is crushing Lance. To not be able to hold him in his arms until his better, to only hear his tired voice through the phone. It's heartbreaking, but he's gonna call because he needs to hear his voice or he'll go insane.

He pushes the bottom and holds the phone to his ear. One ring, then two, then three, it feels endless and right when Lance is thinking of hanging up-

"Hey." His voice is deep and hoarse, you can clearly hear his struggle to talk.

"Hey." Lance response, cracking at the end.

"You're late, you usually call me sooner."

"Yeah, I went out eating with Coran and Shiro at Hunk's."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

It's silenced for a bit, on the other side of the line sounds of hospital equipment can be heard. Mostly the sound of air being pumped. There's a sharp breath on the other line. "How did it go with Elena?"

Lance smiles sadly. "You know your already the third person to ask me that." He responds looking at the bathroom ceiling. "It went how I expect it would go. She was happy to go when she jumped on my bed to wake me up, but then when got there and she started crying in the parking lot." Lance said, sighing loud and long.

"Hey." Keith response, getting Lance attention back on him. "This isn't just new for her, it's new for you as well. It's a first as a parent and there are probably many more to come-" He cuts himself off to takes a sharp breath. "I just wish that...." There is a pause and deep breathing. "I could be there for this first."

"Stop." Lance says loudly, tears pricking his eyes. "I know, I wish that more than anything too, but I sadly I haven't found a way to make magic real yet." He says try to lift the mood only a little bit, getting a little chuckle in response. "There will be other first's Keith."

A little bit of silence. "Yeah..."

"It just didn't feel right leaving her sad in a new place. Makes me feel guilty."

"Lance. I know you, you probably tried to make her feel better before going in and that's the best you can do. But you also have to have faith that it will be okay. It's just school and we both know how much she wants to learn and make friends. She'll be fine."

Lance nods. "Yeah, your right." He sighs. "Thanks."

"Of course."

"Anyway, I think Shiro is staking me." Lance says changing the subject.

"What?" Keith response, a little amusement can be heard in his voice.

"He's been showing himself around the office way to much lately and yeah I understand his wife owners the building and all, but still-"

"Lance." Keith cuts him off. "I ask him to keep an eye on you."

"Wha- Keith!"

"I asked everyone-" he takes a breath sharp cutting him off, this time longer and heavier.  
"I asked because they've been telling me that you withdraw yourself lance, you only go out for work or only to get groceries. you don't- " sharp coughing interrupts him this time, hard and hoarse and it's like he's not able to stop.

"Keith!"

"Please.." he says getting his breathing under control. "They want to help and were lucky to have such good friends. Please."

A little sod leaves Lance's month. "Yeah, oke, I'll- I'll try." He says taking a breath.

"I'm sorry."

"No." He says loud and clear. "I don't want to hear any apologies from you, this isn't your fault."

"But-"

The bathroom door suddenly opens. "Lance!" Shiro shouts.

"I'm in here." He says, wiping the tears away from his face.

"You oke? You've been in here for a while."

"Yeah, um." He stands up and opens the stall door. "I'm on the phone with...Keith."

Shiro smiles at him. "Can I talk to him too? If that's oke?"

"Um... Keith here's Shiro."

Lance hands the phone to Shiro and they start talking, friendly conversation it seems, but Lance can see Shiro's face, his eyes full of worry and sadness and he's clinging tightly to the phone.

This makes Lance think, think back to that day to that time, when they still had goals and things where good. At that time they were saving money to get out of the apartment, it was already known that Elena would go to school soon, they were also talking about adopting again life was good. Lance worked the whole week and Keith only on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, on those day's they would get a babysitter or Elena would go with Keith or Lance to work.

It was a Wednesday and thank god they go a sitter that day. Keith was working, he actually worked with Shiro, they were both trainers at the local gym. Lance was at his job just running around like always and then there was a call, it was Shiro he was in a panicked state and he was crying nonstop, he wasn't able to get words out that Lance could understand. When he got himself together and told Lance that Keith had collapsed and that he wasn't able to breathe. Lance only remembers rushing to the hospital, that when he got there he wasn't allowed to see his husband, that even the doctors didn't know what was going on. He just stopped breathing.

Time blurred together after that, days past, then week's and thinking still weren't any clearer. The doctors said that the best thing to do now is let him stay in the hospital and they'll try everything to figure out what is happening and then treat it accordingly. Still it was hell on earth, Elena suddenly didn't have her daddy around anymore and every time she would ask it hurt, she would always want to know when he would come back, constantly asking him every day.

At some point, two whole months had gone by and Lance snapped, he was in bed in the middle of the night looking at the ceiling and his breathing was picking up, his eyes going full of tears and soon little sods turned in to full on screaming, loud and hard and ugly. He didn't notice the door opening he didn't notice someone getting into bed with him. Just that he was suddenly holding on to his daughter who was crying with him and murmuring little things to him.

No one else knows that that happened and after it happened Elena stopped asking when Keith was going to come back. To Lance that night saved him from completely losing it, Elena saved him. He promised that night that he would do his best for his daughter, be strong and try to keep everything as normal as possible. That's when he made that agreement with Keith with the calls and even the visits.

And now four months in they know that it's something with Keith's lungs, they don't know exactly what, but they're working on it, at least that's what the doctors keep saying.

"Keith! Keith breath!" Lance's thought was cut off with Shiro's shouts, his face full of worry and his eyes watery. Lance steps in and takes that phone.

"Keith!?" Lance said his worry clear in his voice.

"I'm oke, I'm oke, but I should go."

"Yeah, i... I get that. I'll call you for bedtime."

"Looking forward to it." There's a little pause. "I love you Lance, so much."

"Yeah, I love you too. So much." He hangs up the phone and looks at Shiro with tired eyes, Shiro returns the look.

"Did Keith ask you to keep an eye on me?" Lance asks softly.

"Yeah." Shiro answers. "He asked me to keep an eye on you and if the others could do so too, but we were doing that already." He says putting a hand on Lance's shoulder. "We're here for you Lance, we're your friends we want to help you."

Lance nods, trying to not let his tears fall down his face. "Thanks, Shiro."

Shiro nods. "Come on, let's go back." They walk to the bathroom door to go back to the restaurant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> my Tumblr: https://thenicefan.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'm planning to continue the story until the end, but I would like to know if people out there are actually interested in my story. So kudos and comments are appreciated, but you can also hit me up on Tumblr if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading, it means so much to me. If you enjoyed it and want to see more then please leave a comment or Kudo. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://thenicefan.tumblr.com
> 
> (I'm new to both this site and Tumblr, so excuse me if I mess anything up)


End file.
